


Stay Here

by flxral



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love Confessions, Scars, they deserved so much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxral/pseuds/flxral
Summary: Connie makes sure Steven understands she wants to be here for him.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Stay Here

She kept her breath steady as his hand softly held hers. Connie felt the intense emotions ring chaotically through her head, replaying the day’s events. Her mind scanning through different outcomes that could’ve been reality if they had been just a little less careless. The hand holding hers squeezed to bring her back. Her eyes quickly moving back to the boy in front of her.

“You alright?” He questioned lowly.

Connie responded with a simple nod and smile, earning one back from Steven. He’d asked to paint her nails, something she had never been fond of before, but today was an exception it seemed. Today wasn’t normal. Her eyes shifted back to her hand placed in his, watching as he carefully brought the brush across her nails. His hands never held such precision with hers, even at their utmost synchronized movements together on the battlefield. He was scared, she knew it. Connie knew Steven, she still knows him more than anyone else. She can feel his legs trembling around her, scared to hurt her, as if he ever could.

“Hey Steven,” she mumbled, placing her free hand on his cheek for his eyes to meet hers. She could see the fear hidden in his dilated eyes. She wished it was affection and not the terror of having another outburst. “C’mere.” She opened her arms for him to cuddle into her.

“But your nails-“

“Can wait.” She paused to look at him, wearing a warm smile to encourage him. Her left hand had already been fully painted, however her right only had three fingers coated in the nude colour. He hesitated a bit before crumpling into her small frame. There was quiet for a moment before his gentle sobs filled the room for another uncountable time today. Connie lifted her hand hand to spread her fingers throughout the familiar, loose curls on his head. She held his freshly torn back under his shirt, tenderly brushing her hand across the wounds.

“I-I’m sorry!” He hiccuped into her chest. She felt her heart tear in half.

“Shhhh.” She quieted, holding him as close as he could be.

“B-But I’m making you stay here with me!”

“Steven I want to be here.” She moved her hand from behind his back to take his calloused hand into hers, pressing his fingertips to her lips. “Not for the diamonds, not for the gems, not for your dad.” She continued to lightly kiss his fingers. “Not for the sake of the entire universe,” her eyes found his. They looked like glass as they glistened through tears. The tired, puffed lines surrounding them causing his eyes to be a little less bright and big as usual. “Because right now, my whole universe needs my undivided attention.” She left one last gentle kiss on his nose.

“You mean it?” He beamed at her, incredibly love struck. She didn’t get the chance to answer as he pushed his lips to meet hers. It was sloppy and messy, but it felt as if the whole universe stopped to watch the two.

Connie pressed a hand to his chest to separate the two. She moved quickly to turn off the light and tuck them both under the covers. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling his body against hers.

“I love you.” Steven mumbled. She kissed the top of his head.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my first fic here! They’re soft and I wish we got to see the aftermath of Steven’s corruption, even though everyone else has wrote it I decided to do it too. Even though this was short I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
